As an example of a conventional liquid crystal display device, one described in the following Patent Document 1 is known. In the liquid crystal display device described in Patent Document 1, when a low power consumption display mode is selected, only four central LED light sources turn on among all LED light sources formed on an LED board, and other LED light sources turn off. Then, among regions on a light emitting surface provided in an LED backlight unit, on a display region of a liquid crystal display panel, which overlaps a turned-on region (light emitting region) in plan view, the liquid crystal display device displays an image in a predetermined manner.